1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism without screws and having advantages of low cost and great yield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A screw and a nut are generally utilized to assemble objects in conventional fixing technique. For assembly of a first object and a second object, an open hole is formed on the first object, a positioning portion is disposed on the second object, and a bridging component (such as a boss) is installed on the positioning portion. The screw passes through the open hole on the first object, and rotatably inserts into the boss on the positioning portion. A thread structure is formed on an inner wall of the boss, so that the screw can be tightly engaged with the boss via the thread structure to constrain a relative movement between the first object and the second object. The conventional screw fixing technique has drawbacks of expensive manufacturing cost due to the screw and the bridging component, high-priced assembly cost of disposing the bridging component on the positioning portion, long working hours and low product yield.